In the kitchen
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Un día de servicio comunitario en el Charaum café. La mente sucia de Gray, más el traje que ella vestía ese día y sus constantes coqueteos. Definitivamente eran una muy mala jugada.


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notas de Autor al final :v**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Había intentado, realmente lo había intentado, pero fue débil, ya que al final el lado enfermo de su mente le había jugado sucio ante aquellos pensamientos que tenía justo ahora mismo. Los aceptaría si estuvieran en otro lugar —como en su cama hace algunos días—, pero, ¿Por qué hoy? Justo cuando a ambos les había tocado ser ayudantes en el jodido Charaum Café. En ese momento odiaba hacer el bendito servicio comunitario que brindaba la universidad.

No pudo ser peor.

Verla andar de aquí para allá por los pasillos de la cafetería aquella no le ayudaba del todo, menos al ver el conjunto que llevaba aquel día, que si bien era conservador —como solía ser casi en toda la ropa que usaba—, pero carajo, solo ella sabía cómo darle ese toque provocativo a ese jodido conjunto, si bien no exponía nada de escote, pero los botones ligeramente ajustados de esa camisa blanca y el fino lazo rojo que usaba en su cuello no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y ni hablar de la parte baja de aquella ropa, bien, era una falda larga, pero con aberturas por los lados dejando expuesto lo más provocativo —según Gray—, sus piernas, sus jodidas e infernales piernas junto aquellas largas botas que las hacían lucir mejor de lo que la vista podía brindarle. A Gray absolutamente no le molestaba lo que Juvia vistiera, total fuera lo que fuera todo le lucía bien, tampoco le molestaba que ella fuese admirada o cortejada por cualquier otro hombre, eran ciertos lujos que él le permitía a los demás varones, puesto que solo eso podían hacer, verla y decir cuan bella era, ya que él —sin afán de sonar engreído, según él—, era quien tenía todos los privilegios que Juvia pudiera brindarle.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era estar en la dichosa cafetería trabajando. Verla ir de un lado a otro, ver como la jodida falda de movía al compás de sus piernas, el contoneo provocativo de sus caderas. Que le aumentaran las ganas de estar entre sus piernas embistiéndola, apretando sus caderas y tener que reprimirse a todo eso. A todos esos sucios y pecaminosos pensamientos que invadían su cabeza en ese momento, aunque Gray sabía que el lugar no era un inconveniente, lo que realmente era el problema era que estaba abarrotado de personas, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no en ese instante donde su subconsciente le estaba jugando sucio. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y palmeo sus cachetes, en cualquier momento ya terminaría su pequeño descanso y vendría su turno de atender mesas. Antes de salir del pequeño pasillo se detuvo y se miró en el espejo que estaba en la pared, acomodo un poco sus cabellos y aflojo un poco su corbata y el delantal que llevaba ajustado también decidió aflojarlo un poco para disimular el bulto que se había formado ante los pensamientos de su traidor subconsciente. Pasó las puertas y volvió a la cruda realidad, la mayoría de las mesas llenas, los demás meseros tomando órdenes, y la enorme línea de personas que había por fuera esperando su turno siendo atendidos por Lisanna.

Soltó un suspiro y del bolsillo del delantal saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma, para al final acercarse a donde entregaban los pedidos y se topó con un chico rubio y ojos azules, si Gray no mal recordaba aquel muchacho era de Sabertooth, o algo así. Él rubio se había acercado un poco a Gray para indicarle cuales eran las mesas que aún no se les eran tomadas sus pedidos mientras Gray escuchaba y solo asentía con su cabeza, ya que, de forma discreta su vista se dirigía al camino que Juvia iba tomando. Tampoco paso por alto cuando ella lo había visto de reojo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía de forma coqueta.

— ¿Alguna duda sobre lo que le dije Gray-san?

El joven de cabellos negros solo carraspeo un poco y lo miró.

—En absoluto, ninguna. —dijo sin más. Luego le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro al chico rubio—. Échale ganas Sting.

El rubio lo miró un tanto extrañado mientras Gray se iba alejando, hasta que cayo en cuenta a que se refería Gray cuando lo vio girarse y señalar de manera discreta a una Lisanna de espaldas a ellos. Las mejillas de Sting no tardaron en teñirse de un leve color rojizo ante aquello. Por otro lado Gray soltó una risilla muy baja ante lo que alcanzó a ver de la expresión del rubio. Su sonrisa se borró al instante mientras se acercaba a una de las dichosas mesas y se disponía a ofrecer lo que había en el menú. Cansado de cosas como "¿No estás incluido en el menú?, ¿No puedo pedirte a ti?, ¿Tú eres el postre?", y demás cosas que algunas clientes le decían, Gray solo se disponía a rodar los ojos, suspirar y ser paciente, muy paciente.

Al cabo de un rato —tal vez más de media hora—, de ir entregando órdenes a los cocineros y entregando platillos, cafés y demás cosas. El subconsciente de Gray seguía jugando sucio, pues un par de veces se había topado con Juvia —cosa que no le ayudaba en ese momento—, sin contar que en algún par de esas ocasiones ella le había tocado de forma sumamente discreta su trasero, no era necesario mencionar tampoco que ella le estaba provocando con algunos de sus movimientos o coqueteos que solo entre ellos se entendían. Pronto llego la hora del descanso de Juvia, puesto que la había visto sacarse el delantal y adentrarse por la puerta que llevaba al interior de la cafetería. ¿Qué haría?, no podía salir corriendo así no más porque sí, tenía que hacer entrega de cuatro pedidos más pero estos aún no salían, sin mencionar que la incomodidad de su entre pierna estaba reclamando ser atendida.

Y entonces lo vio atravesar la puerta de la bendita cafetería. Odiaba decirlo pero, en esos instantes, Natsu sería su salvación. Cosa que sin dudar corrió hasta donde estaba el joven de cabello rosa y se lo llevó consigo a uno de los rincones de allí.

—Haber, déjame ver si entendí, ¿me estás pidiendo que te cubra de aquí a que termine tu hora?—Gray asintió dos veces viendo algo de desconcierto en cara de su amigo—. ¿Esto tiene que ver con…

—Sí. —hablo en voz baja algo cortante—. Y antes de que te niegues, déjame recordarte que me debes tres favores de las últimas veces que yo te cubrí.

Natsu se quiso dar de golpes contra la pared, pues era cierto que Gray lo cubrió las últimas veces que se había escapado por alguna de sus tonterías. Con toda la pesadez del mundo el chico de cabellos rosáceos tomó el delantal que Gray le extendía y se lo amarró a la cadera mirando con un poco de reproche a su amigo.

—Que conste que solo lo hago porque te lo debo. —mustio por lo bajo el Dragneel.

—Igual solo serán como treinta minutos. —finalizó el Fullbuster.

Mientras Natsu se disponía a tomar su lugar, Gray había salido como alma que lleva el diablo. Tenía suerte de que esa vez Erza no tuviera que estar en el café, sino todo lo que ya tenía en mente se iría al carajo. Apenas a travesó las puertas por donde había salido hacía apenas unas horas. Mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, se dedicó a aflojarse un poco aquel ridículo moño azul que llevaba casi todo el día ahorcándolo. Se detuvo en medio de un pequeño vestíbulo cuando escucho unas voces, entre ellas reconoció la de la persona a la que buscaba, dio unos pasos más adelante y por la ventana redonda de una de las puertas se asomó para efectivamente confirmar que allí se encontraba Juvia, estaba de espaldas, pero, era imposible confundirse con ella, por lo que Gray pudo notar era que ella no se había dado cuenta de que él ya se había adentrado a ese cuarto y además de que había colocado el pestillo a la puerta.

—Sí, Juvia cree que eso es lo que Meredy debería hacer, ya sabes, hacer que Gajeel y Ultear se encuentren más ocasionalmente…

No le sorprendió que se encontrará hablando por medio de audio con Meredy, ni tampoco el hecho de que esas dos quisieran juntar a Gajeel con Ultear por la tensión palpable entre esos dos, aunque de algún modo se le hacía raro. Juvia seguía hablando sobre sus planes con su amiga.

Y sonrío con malicia.

Con sumo sigilo —que hasta un gato o ninja envidiaría— se deslizó para colocarse atrás de ella. Paso con sumo cuidado por encima sus manos por la silueta de su cintura. Ella tenía una de sus manos en la cadera y con la otra sostenía su celular presionando el icono de micrófono mientras hablaba. Gray ya sin poder contenerse tanto, la apretó con algo de fuerza y posesión hacía sí, ocasionando que ella soltará un gritillo en medio de aquel audio y por ende que dejara de grabar por unos pocos segundos.

—Y has hablado suficiente con Meredy. —le susurro mientras comenzaba a recorrer sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la fémina.

—¿Qué hace Gray-sama por acá? —cuestiono girándose al instante, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa al muchacho que ahora estaba frente a ella.

No era que le desagradara la presencia de él, pero sinceramente no esperaba verlo tan pronto allí. Gray rodó sus ojos y sin previo aviso la tomo por la cadera alzándola en el acto y terminar sentándola en una de las mesas que había en aquel lugar para él situarse en medio de sus piernas.

—Bueno, con todas aquellas insinuaciones que me estuviste dando me fue imposible no venir a dar hasta aquí. —añadió de forma coqueta mientras colocaba sus manos en la cadera femenina y daba pequeñas caricias circulares en esta—. Además, Natsu está cubriéndome. —terminó por susurrarle al oído aquellas palabras.

Juvia soltó un suspiro al sentir como los dedos de este se movían por encima de su cadera, a pesar de ser una caricia muy mínima, viniendo de Gray, cualquier tipo de roce provocado por él lograban prenderla en todos los sentidos. Así que sin más preámbulos lo jalo del cuello de la camisa y chaleco para pegarlo más a ella, por otro lado Gray aprovechando aquello comenzó a pasar de forma algo tosca sus manos por todo el cuerpo de esta mostrando su desesperación. La joven al sentir aquellas manos paseando por todo su cuerpo solo se dedicaba a soltar suspiro tras suspiro, echo su cabeza hacia aún lado junto a su cabello para dejar parte de su cuello visible, Juvia sabía de antemano que a Gray le fascinaba aquello. Él llevo de forma instintiva sus labios hacia la parte de cuello descubierto y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos a todo su paso, desde la curvatura hasta barbilla femenina. Gray en un intento de acomodarse mejor, con su propia fuerza termino moviendo aquella mesa provocando un fuerte estruendo.

Gray maldijo entre dientes.

—Juvia cree que hay que ser lo más discretos posibles. —susurró.

—No es mi culpa, no fui yo quien anduvo agarrando mi trasero y dándome provocaciones allá afuera.

Juvia pareció fingir demencia. Luego soltó un jadeo al sentir como las manos de Gray la alzaban agarrando de forma descarada sus nalgas para terminar pegándola a él haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran. Juvia volvió a jadear al sentir como su intimidad comenzó a hacer fricción con la rígida erección del Fullbuster. Él dando unos pocos pasos se aproximó a otra de las mesas del lugar —un poco más baja que la anterior— y volvió a sentar a Juvia, aún pegado a ella comenzó a restregarse sobre ella de una forma agresiva en la que provocó que Juvia comenzara a gemir un poco más alto de lo que llego a pensar. Mientras él seguía restregándose entre las piernas femeninas, la Lockser tratando de controlar un poco sus impulsos solo se dedicó a pasear sus manos sobre los brazos masculinos, luego de una forma un poco desesperada comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Gray para terminar sacándola del pantalón, así ella tendría mejor acceso al cuerpo masculino. Volvió a hacer su recorrido con mejor tacto, sintiendo como la piel de este quemaba, al final termino llevando sus manos hacia la nuca de este para meter sus dedos ente las hebras oscuras de su cabello y sin aguantarse más sus labios buscaron los de él. Y eso era una de las cosas que Gray estaba esperando, era lo último que necesitaba para poder dejarse guiar por completo por sus impulsos. Una de sus cosas favoritas era degustar los labios de Juvia hasta cansarse, colocó una de sus manos en el rostro femenino y siguió besándola hasta que termino mordiendo su labio inferior —en el que ella soltó un jadeo en su boca—, y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua y explorar toda su cavidad. Aún invadiendo su boca, él llevo su otra mano libre a la entrepierna femenina, donde pudo sentir como la humedad de está comenzó a escurrirse, siguió tocando hasta llegar a los pliegues de las bragas de esta y metió sus dedos por debajo del ligue de la braga y los deslizó de forma rápida un poco hacia abajo, dejando su pulgar en la parte sensible del clítoris y su dedo corazón e índice se deslizaron más al fondo llenándose de más fluidos hasta que llegaron a la entrada femenina. Con su dedo pulgar comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares, luego cambiaban a diferentes direcciones, podía ser hacia arriba o abajo, a un lado u otro, sus demás dedos de poco se empezaron a entrar y luego salir. Juvia no cabía en su excitación, intentando o perder por completo la cordura, llevo sus manos al pantalón de Gray, desabrochando el molesto cinturón para luego abrir el botón y bajar el cierre de este, metió su mano entre la tela de sus bóxers y comenzó a acariciar el miembro masculino y él gruño. Sin contenerse más, Gray volteo a Juvia con brusquedad, dejándola bocabajo en aquella mesa, subió la parte larga de su falda hasta su espalda baja, dejando una hermosa vista de su trasero al descubierto con aquellas bragas de encaje. Juvia agitó un poco sus caderas provocando que sus glúteos se movieran de forma acompasada ante la mirada gris de aquel joven. Y él se relamió los labios para al final formar una pequeña sonrisa torcida, llevo ambos de sus dedos a ambos lados del liguero de las bragas y los juntó aplicando algo de fuerza para que estos tuvieran un roce más íntimo en el sexo femenino y lo estuvo estirando durante un pequeño instante mientas Juvia volvía a agitar sus caderas al mismo ritmo que este estiraba de sus bragas. Y de forma inesperada Juvia soltó un gemido más fuerte al sentir como había recibido una fuerte nalgada en cada uno de sus glúteos, mientras Gray volvía a sonreír de manera torcida al ver como la piel de ella se enrojecía con facilidad. Se escucho como los bóxers de Gray eran deslizados un poco y Juvia se mordió el labio ante aquel sonido y sentir las manos de este nuevamente en su cadera, sintió su erección rozando sus glúteos, como este hacía la tela de las bragas a un lado y contuvo la respiración. La soltó en compañía de un jadeo al sentir como Gray se había introducido en ella sin algún miramiento. Se había quedado quiero durante unos segundos y de poco comenzó a moverse.

—Aahhh~ —volvió a gemir al sentir que las embestidas iban aumentando.

Y Gray solo sonrió de forma arrogante. Con una mano apretó con fuerza su cadera y la otra mano la colocó entre los cabellos celestes de Juvia, tirando de ellos levemente hasta enderezarla un poco. Cuando ella sintió que las embestidas iban más rápido que las anteriores comenzó a restregarse contra él. Era una deliciosa combinación para ambos, el apretó sus senos y salió del interior de Juvia —la cual protestó un poco—, ignorando sus protestas Gray la volvió a girar para dejarla de frente a él. Ambos cruzaron miradas y pudieron comprobar que estaban llenas de deseo y lujuria —incluso más que otras veces—, suponían que era por el lugar, pues podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Dejando todo pensamiento de lado, Gray desabrocho solo los primeros botones de la blusa de juvia, de donde —a pesar de llevar sujetador—, estos salieron votando, estiro un poco del sostén y estos quedaron al aire libre, sin pensárselo mucho, Gray al mismo tiempo decidió llevarse uno de los rosados pezones a su boca mientras que a la par volvía a penetrarla. Juvia rodeó con fuerza sus piernas en las caderas masculinas para sentir que la llenaba de más, mientras que Gray ya había dejado sus pechos, decidió concentrarse nuevamente en embestirla, la tomó con brusquedad de la cadera dejando marcados sus dedos mientras entraba y salía sin frenesí en ella. Tenía su vista fija en aquellos enormes pechos rebotando con cada embestida propinada, pero su concentración estaba en un solo lugar. Soltó un gruñido al sentir como Juvia había comenzado a apretar su miembro y como las paredes internas de esta comenzaban a contraerse. Aumentó el vaivén de sus embestidas hasta el punto en que sintió como la excitación comenzó a acumulársele en su glande.

Tras unas embestidas más, ambos gimieron llegando a su climax, después de haberse liberado por completo, Gray siguió dando unas embestidas más debido a los espasmos del reciente orgasmo.

—Creo que…Juvia…Juvia cree que fue el mejor sexo. —dijo cuando recuperó un poco de aire—.Hay que repetirlo~

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él fingiendo algo de demencia, sabía perfectamente bien que había sido el mejor sexo que nunca.

—Aunque, Juvia cree que a Lisanna-san no le agradará saber que hicimos en su cocina.

—¿Y quien dijo que se tenía que enterar? Además, aún no es su descanso.

.

.

Y ahí estaba Lisanna, con la mano en la puerta y todos los tonos rojos habidos y por haber en su rostro. Ella, que justo había decidido adelantar un poco su descanso para poder ir a su cocina y poder hornear algunos cupcake o galletas, pero cuando llegó se topó con la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba atrancada, y si ella no mal recordaba no había puesto candado en esta. Dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos optó por sacar la llave del bolsillo de su falda, pero cuando apenas introdujo la llave en la perilla había escuchado ruidos, y sin contener la curiosidad se asomó un poco pero no vio nada, sólo había alcanzado a escuchar las voces irreconocibles de Gray y Juvia. Fue cuando los tonos rojos comenzaron a invadir su cara, ahora entendía todo. Esos dos habían tenido una ronda de sexo en SU cocina. Llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla y quito la llave volviéndola a guardar en el bolsillo de su falda. Los cupcake y galletas tendrían que esperar para otro día —o semanas quizás—, apenas dio unos pasos alejándose de aquella cocina y se le erizo la piel al sentir como alguien había soplado en su nuca. Indignada se giró topándose con una melena rubia y unos ojos azules que la miraban con algo de cinismo.

Ella bufo con pesadez al toparse con Sting.

—¿Que quieres?

—Tal vez…—intento, deberás que intento con todas sus fuerzas ser razonable y nada estúpido, pero lado ególatra le había ganado y—. ¿Quieres repetir lo de allá adentro?

—Quisieras. —murmuró entre dientes, no sin antes propinarle una bofetada al rubio y una vez que estuvo lejos volvió a murmura con las mejillas coloradas—. Estúpido Sting.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este OneShot va dedicado para WaterJuvia, una semana —casi dos— después de su cumple, lo siento Nanny :c...so...**

 **Nanny! espero que hayas tenido un bonito cumpleaños, que hayas comido mucho pastel y que obviamente sigas cumpliendo muchos años más!, sabes que aún después de años aún te amoadoro como siempre, te mando un enorme abrazo de oso panda!.**

 **PD: lo siento si hay un error, pero ando publicando desde el celular:v**

 **PD de la PD: saldré de viaje, así que tardaré unos días más en actualizar :v**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
